Rookie
Rob Kabrinsky, also known as Newbie and Rookie, is a Dino Attack standard agent and the younger brother of Knuckles. Biography Criminal Life Known as "Newbie", Rob Kabrinsky turned to a life of crime by the age of 18. During an attempted bank robbery, he was discovered by B and Crooks. With their help, he reformed himself and even joined Alpha Team. Dino Attack Along with B and Knuckles, Rob Kabrinsky joined Dino Attack Team under the codename "Rookie". Rookie met up with B, Crooks, and Kat in LEGO City, where his teammates had just been released by Agents Defense Organization. They then received a message from agent Andrew saying that a bank was infested with Mutant Lizards. Rookie, B, Crooks, and Kat teamed up with Andrew and Nick Lightning. Having a history with knowing the interior of banks, Rookie guided Andrew into the room where the safe was kept, where they discovered a Mutant T-Rex nest. Rendezvousing with the other agents after hearing gunfire, B and his teammates then were knocked unconscious by Cane, who had disguised himself as an Agent to get close to Kat. When everyone woke up, Cane and Kat were gone. Despite desires to go after them, Andrew managed to convince his companions to stay and finish their investigation. Around this time, the Mutant T-Rex eggs hatched, but the Dino Attack agents quickly dealt with them. After B killed their mother, they received a message from Dino Attack Headquarters, requesting them to return to base for a major operation briefing. Following the reconstruction of LEGO Island, Rookie asked B if he was ready to return to Dino Attack Headquarters, and was surprised when B refused. When Knuckles expressed concern for B's safety, Rookie volunteered to go with him, and they immediately left on a mission to the mountains. Rookie, along with B, Crooks, and Knuckles, traveled with Reptile in the rear guard to Adventurers' Island. Rookie and Crooks went with Stranger to the Adventurer's Outpost. Later, Rookie was aboard the Talon along with Hotwire, Tracer, Rockford, and Kara Wise, among others. He worked together with Kara in the forward cockpits to man the T-1 Typhoon's launcher and side guns as they fought their way through Mutant Dinos. Later, Rookie was flown back to Antarctica, where he intended to look for Sucker. After his wounded leg and other injuries were treated, he found Sucker and convinced him to rejoin the battle. They flew to Adventurers' Island in an Alpha Team helicopter, which crashed outside the Temple of Hotep III. There, they rejoined B, Crooks, and Knuckles and then proceeded to the Maelstrom Temple. By the time they arrived, the battle was already over. They met up with Zapper, who explained his past and his true motives. They returned to LEGO City in a ship. However, because their squad was erroneously reported as KIA, they needed Semick's security clearance in order to dock. To be continued... Abilities and Traits As a former small time criminal, Rookie was familiar with the interior of banks and how to commit robberies. Although not as honest or respectable as his older brother, Rookie strove to redeem himself of his crimes by joining Alpha Team and, later, Dino Attack Team. He was fiercely loyal to his family members and teammates, sticking by B's side even when Knuckles thought it would be suicide to do so. Rookie preferred to be out on the front lines and felt out of place when he was stuck at headquarters Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Benton Kabrinsky Category:To Be Expanded